


Triangles

by fadetoblack (Khabus), fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khabus/pseuds/fadetoblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Все, кого любит Снейп, умирают. Всегда.





	Triangles

— Я собираюсь развестись.

Они сталкиваются совершенно случайно: в аптеке Малпеппера Северус покупал жабью икру, а Лили зашла за зельем от головной боли. Она уронила пакеты с покупками, он поднял — не узнал ее сначала даже. Бледная, измученная, похудевшая — Северус еще подумал, куда смотрит Поттер. Поттер, как оказалось, смотрел туда же, куда и всегда — на Блэка. Неудивительно.

— Полгода со дня свадьбы, — зачем-то уточняет она, механически перемешивая растаявшее мороженое, сидя за столиком у Фортескью.

— Я предупреждал, — Северус видит, как на стол падают одна за другой слезы. — Прости, наверное, я не должен был этого говорить.

— Это неважно, — продолжает она, закручивая ложечкой очередной виток спирали. — Ты дождешься меня, Северус?

— Всегда, — отвечает он и морщится — метка пульсирует, но это может подождать. Все может подождать теперь.

— Всегда.

Лили улыбается.

В следующий раз он видит ее с округлившимся животом, и радостный Поттер — без Блэка, какой сюрприз! — поддерживает ее под локоть.

***

— Я собираюсь развестись.

Мальсибер пьян. Ноги не держат его, в руках бутылка огневиски, остатки которого плещутся на дне. Северус морщится — он ненавидит запах, ненавидит похмелье, ненавидит зависимости. Мальсибер — тоже зависимость, суррогат, собрат по кровавым сборищам и товарищ по койке.

— Я буду ждать, — говорит Северус и осекается. А затем, оправившись от шока, привычно язвит: — С нетерпением.

Задницу саднит, но беспокойство немного отпускает его — Поттеру снова удалось удрать, на этот раз от змеи.

— Ты, Снейп, какой-то отморозок, — говорит Мальсибер, закуривая прямо в постели. Северус морщится. Еще одна привычка, которую он ненавидит в любовнике. — Тебе предлагают жить вместе, а ты еще недоволен будто.

Утром третьего мая Мальсибера в числе остальных пожирателей конвоируют в Азкабан.

Северус узнает об этом от Поттера, который зачем-то таскается к нему в больницу.

Жена Мальсибера уезжает из страны сразу после похорон.

***

— Я собираюсь развестись.

Северусу кажется, что Поттер издевается над ним. Изощренно издевается, продавливает, ищет слабину, чтобы вонзить зубы в мягкое беззащитное брюхо. Он не курит в постели, он вообще не курит — в аврорате не приветствуют вредные привычки, а Поттер вечно лезет в самое пекло. Северус стоит, скрестив руки на груди, но какой прок от защитных жестов, если с тебя только что сняли мантию, а теперь пытаются содрать кожу? Память услужливо подкидывает обелиск в Годриковой впадине и занесенный снегом безымянный холмик у восточной стены Азкабана.

— Не думаю, что готов афишировать наши отношения, Поттер, — выплевывает он, скривив губы в одной из самых омерзительных своих ухмылок. Беззащитное брюхо прикрыто бронированным панцирем — плевать, что у Поттера глаза темнеют и губы трясутся. Плевать, что после этого не будет в его жизни больше никакого Поттера. Забыв о наготе, тот вскакивает с продавленного дивана — Северус отказывается встречаться в любом ином месте. Только Коукворт, только одна ночь в неделю, никаких обязательств, никаких привязанностей. Слишком больно терять.

Северус выходит в крошечную кухню, заваривает убийственно крепкий кофе и сидит час, не отпив ни глотка. Гарри — нет, не Гарри, Поттер, теперь только Поттер, ты помнишь? — уже должен давно собраться и уйти. Сил, чтобы встать и увидеть опустевшую комнату, уже не остается — и Северус засыпает в гостиной. А наутро обнаруживает теплого голого Поттера, прижимающего его к себе.

— Рассказывай, — велит он, пряча покрасневший нос куда-то в подмышку Северуса. — Я же тебя знаю.

И тот рассказывает и давится сухими рыданиями — горько, стыдно. Слишком страшно привязываться. Невыносимо терять. С него хватит, слышишь, Поттер. Уйди сейчас. Уйди живым.

— Я тебя буду ждать, — улыбается тот. — Не будь таким суеверным, все получится, обещаю.

И сдерживает обещание, подает на развод и уезжает в какую-то глухомань в поисках очередного опасного маньяка. В среду утром они с Джинни должны подписать документы.

В среду вечером в распахнутое окно Северуса влетает незнакомый патронус.

***

Миссис Поттер не идет черный цвет. Ее обнимают, ей выражают соболезнования. То и дело слышны сдавленные рыдания.

К Северусу не подходит никто.

— Вы уходите, профессор? — спрашивает она, деловито поправляя венок, и, не дождавшись ответа, спешит к детям.

Северус машинально водит пальцами по холодным мраморным буквам, гладит их, пока его черное пальто не сливается с темнотой.

Утром кладбищенский сторож трогает его за плечо. Волосы Северуса сбились в седой грязный ком, из прокушенной губы идет кровь. Взгляд его пустой, нездешний, безумный. Сторож, отшатнувшись, отступает к ограде.

— Всегда, — повторяет он. — Всегда.

И глухо, надсадно смеется.


End file.
